Zora and Hylian Beauty
by KingMobieeDa2nd
Summary: NOTE: IT IS HIGHLY ENCOURAGED THAT THE READER READS MY FIRST STORY, ZORA AND HYLIAN LOVE, BEFORE READING THIS ONE, WHICH IS THE SEQUEL TO IT. What happens to the beloved pair now? Only by reading will you find out.
1. Part 1

**Once again, PLEASE read my previous story Zora and Hylian Love before reading this one, which is the sequel to that one. Otherwise enjoy the story! The timeline takes place after about two weeks after Ganon's defeat. **

* * *

The fetid stench that had been masking Hyrule Castle and the surrounding area for one hundred years had finally ceased. That black fog that filled everyone with nightmares was at last gone from their visions. Peace had returned to all of Hyrule. For now. And of course, this could not have been done without a few select individuals. Princess Zelda, as beautiful as ever, had preserved the world from certain death and aided the one who had done it all. The one who had vanquished Calamity Ganon.

Much work needed to be done. Not only to Hyrule Castle, but the world itself, which had been scarred from Ganon's malice. The peoples could rest easy and work harder than ever before without the shadow of the end of everything lurking behind their backs. But some deserved a break from the work. Some who carried the weight of all this stress.

Hyrule castle was in complete shambles. Ganon had collapsed several turrets. Guardians littered the courtyards. Grass was burnt from their lasers. Holes had been blown into the century-old walls. This list could go on forever. Already, at least two hundred carpenters and other workers had began reconstructing the most unstable parts of the castle. Now of course someone had to be supervising all of this.

"Just put it over there." Zelda said, pointing to her left for a bulky carpenter to place an entire suit of armor. "NO!" She said to another one, who was scaling one of the broken turrets and replacing its cracked shingles. "I TOLD YOU TO PUT THEM ON THAT ONE!" She yelled so he could hear her. "Wait! What are you doing?" She shouted as she turned to a worker who was carrying a ton of rusty swords and shields. "Don't even think about just throwing those into the moat! They can be revived!" She beckoned a finger to a door that led to the dungeons of Hyrule Castle. The worker slung his head down and trudged over to it.

Princess Zelda sighed deeply. Her clean white gown had been splashed with mud in the twenty minutes she had been here.

_Where is he? _She thought to herself many times. _He was supposed to be at MY side._ A hand clasped onto her right shoulder. She jumped, not expecting this and let out a yelp. Swerving around, she was infuriated and pushed the one who had done this to the ground. It was with quite a lot of force actually.

"DON'T DO THAT!" She said in a commanding tone. "The one thing I don't need right now is you jumping me!" She sighed again and then lifted her hand for the one she had pushed to take it. He grasped it and shook himself off.

"Where were you Link?" Zelda asked. "I need you here and only here. Do I make myself clear?" All Link could do was nod.

Talking seemed more difficult than anything else these days. After Ganon's defeat and the reconstruction of the castle, Link felt indescribable. He felt empty. Hollowed out like an old tree. Zelda had not even thanked him once for what he had done. After all the pain he'd endured. After all the people he'd met just to save this good world.

After leaving the one thing he desired above all else. The one person.

He followed Zelda around miserably, trying not to listen to her command the builders to do their jobs right. They had reached the middle section of the castle and entered a large courtyard which was covered with long dead Guardians. Rusty spears dug into the earth and were cracking in places. Zelda had begun to observe a wall to make sure it had been patched correctly. Link left her to that and sat down on a Guardian's leg that made for a solid bench.

He put his hands on his cheeks and ruffled through his bag, looking for a specific item. At last he had found it. A Rito feather paired with handmade braids. Link smiled and felt himself getting all watery. He put the feather in his hair and began tying the braids on his long and blonde sideburns. He had finished just as a voice brought him back into reality.

"Link are you listening?" Zelda said again. "Can you hear me?" She was getting angry again. "Link I need you to-" She stopped as she neared close to him. "Where did you get those?" Link eyed her carefully. She had changed the subject rather quickly. It was not like her.

"I... I got them from... from my..." Link's voice trailed off. Zelda seemed to forget what she was saying and took a seat right next to him, looking at him with intent on her face. "Link what's wrong?" She asked. "This isn't like you. Do you... need to talk? Where did you get those from?"

Link wiped his eyes with his forearm. He knew he shouldn't be so emotional around the princess, but he was falling apart more than ever. He looked away from Zelda, afraid to say who gave the feather and braids to him. But he soon gave up his internal fight.

"I got them from my boyfriend. Prince... Prince Sidon." He said blankly. "He... He gave them to me after I freed Vah Ruta." Zelda looked flummoxed now. "You have a boyfriend?" She said in astonishment. "Link! Why didn't you tell me? I don't care if someone's in a relationship. Even my own appointed knight. And I especially don't care who it is that you're with. Wait..." She paused looking around. "Is this why you've been acting so strange lately? So distant and standoffish?" Link could say nothing.

Zelda put an arm across Link's neck. "I know what you feel Link. I felt the same way a long time ago with a boy in the castle." Link looked at her, his eyes red from the constant rubbing. "Link. Do you... want to see him?" He paused, but then nodded slowly. "All you had to do was ask." She said smiling warmly. "You've more than earned time for yourself. Why don't you go to Zora's Domain tomorrow?"

Link's entire spirit looked as if it would explode with happiness just then. He stood up and then hugged Zelda tightly. She hugged back, hearing, "Thank you." being whispered into her ear. Link let go of her. "I have to go with you though." Zelda said. "It's just for safety reasons. I promise though that I will let you be. The Domain is safe, even without you at my side. Now come on! We've got work to do still!" She led and Link followed, now filled with the will to do whatever Princess Zelda ordered. He felt a feeling he had not felt in a very long time.

It was official. Link was going to see his Prince Sidon soon. What would he think of him? Would he even love him still? A thousand more questions like these burned in Link's mind. Sidon's reaction to seeing him again could be totally different than he imagined. Only tomorrow would reveal the answers.

Link was going to make his boyfriend so happy.

* * *

A restless night came for Link, but he made it through till morning. The sun rose and turned the sky a golden orange. Mist rose, covering the grasslands around Hyrule Castle, which gave it an ominous look. As soon as it was clear enough, Link, along with Princess Zelda, who was dressed in a bright pink dress, began preparing to head southwest for Zora's Domain. They packed little, as the journey would be very safe and many friendly camps had been set along the road.

Link and Zelda mounted their horses and set off, leaving the castle, which disappeared from view after a while.

The two talked with one another about several topics. But the most interesting one was about how Link and Sidon fell in love. Link blushed but said nothing about that, which was just fine by his travelling mate. Zelda however had not been bothered at all with hearing this shocking news. She was perhaps even... happy for Link. It was not uncommon for two different races of the same sex to fall in love in the land of Hyrule.

During the long journey, every camp along the way raised a banner in honor of Princess Zelda's passing by. She did not mind this, and rather expected it. The Hylians at these camps stared in bewilderment as she strode by so gracefully on her magnificent horse. Even when it rained (which it did in the two days it took to get to the Domain) she brought an aura of hope and long life to the weary souls.

After an exhausting forty-eight hours, Zelda and her knight finally arrived at the great Zora bridge. The day was clear and they both could see the Domain for miles. They left their horses tied to a few posts before crossing the bridge. As Link took his first step on it, he felt a rush of excitement. He had not been here in months. He wobbled from side-to-side until Zelda had to pull him along by his hand.

"Princess Zelda!" Exclaimed a guard Zora at the other end of the great bridge. He and another one bowed low as she put her feet into the water of the Domain. She smiled and laughed to herself. "It's wonderful to be here again!" She said. "Come Link! Let us go see King Dorephan. I'm sure that's where you'll find HIM too." She chuckled again and led the way.

Link shook his head, trying to snap out of his trans and moved onward. He stayed by Zelda's side, admiring the Zora and their work as he always did when at Zora's Domain. They walked along, catching each and every one of their attentions. A crowd had begun to form, but was broken away from them when they entered a massive throne room.

King Dorephan, as huge as ever, nearly lost his balance on his throne when he saw who had entered. "P-P-Princess Zelda?! Is that you?!" She waved at him and he leaned forward to get a closer look. "I had heard that you were finally free from the clutches of that beast!" He bellowed hard. "You look marvelous!" Zelda covered her smile with her hand and thanked him for the compliment.

"And Link!" Dorephan said, turning over to the champion. "I see you've accompanied her. It is absolutely wonderful to have both of you here! But... you MUST be famished." Link's eyes widened. Of course he was starving! And the evening was coming on with a setting sun and violet sky.

King Dorephan bellowed once more and then called for the other nobles of the Domain to rally. A feast was about to begin. And since Zelda was here this time, it would be a most memorable one indeed. It took some time, but eventually all the nobles gathered in the throne room, bowing and shaking the hands of Zelda and Link, not thanking them enough for all they had done.

"Excellent!" Dorephan exclaimed. "But I believe we are missing one more-" "I'M HERE!" A voice shouted. A figure had started running down the massive flight of stairs behind the throne room. He was adjusting what looked like a feather on his head and a belt on his waist while attempting not to fall down the steps.

Link's heart skipped several beats by seeing this person. He thought he might faint. His legs got all wobbly. As the figure reached the floor safely, he stopped just as he was about to open his mouth and speak. His eyes bulged and his arms went limp.

"My... Link." Said Prince Sidon, completely breathless.

* * *

**Part 2 is coming, I assure you reader. **


	2. Part 2

**Do you want me to continue? I will stop if you say something. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Before he knew it, Prince Sidon was being wrapped around by the soft body of a Hylian, who sprinted to and hugged him so tightly his breath was taken away. He hugged back, feeling Link's loving, warm embrace. He had not touched his skin since they last met. He'd missed it.

Link was on the verge of tears. But it wasn't because of sadness. It was because of the stress that just melted away as it always did when he was with his boyfriend. And the funny thing was that they were in the middle of the throne room, being stared at by Zelda, Dorephan and all the others. They broke away, Link reddening and looking at his feet.

Sidon knelt down to his level and eyed his face carefully. "You look... so handsome." He whispered, cracking a smile. Link blushed even more and grabbed hold of Sidon's neck, pulling him to the ground playfully. Princess Zelda coughed and Link rose from the water and faced her, his blue tunic soaked. He did not care though. He was happy in a thousand ways.

"Everyone else knows." Sidon said to Link, who turned around to look at him. "Knows what?" "That we're in love of course!" Sidon then scooped Link up and held him like a baby. He leaned in and kissed him intensely, washing Link's embarrassment about being with Sidon in front of others away. The crowd of Zora and Zelda clapped and awed. King Dorephan bellowed a hearty laugh.

When their lips parted, Sidon set Link down and strode over to his father. "A feast must be started!" Dorephan shouted, making the walls quiver. "Everyone! To the dining hall!" The Zora began shuffling towards the set of stairs that led outside. "NO! Not that one!" Dorephan said. "Tonight, we honor our guests with the special attire. Go now!"

Suddenly, Zora of all colors began going outside of the throne room and leaping over the rails and into the lake. Sidon walked over to do the same, but put a hand on Link's shoulder. "I'll be waiting at the entrance." He said grinning.

* * *

Who would have thought that the Zora had a massive dining hall right under their kingdom. Of course Zelda and Link could not get there by just simply diving down. They had to take a specially prepared lift down into the entrance. Leaving their shoes at the front door, since they were already soaked, they were led by Sidon, who held Link's hand the whole way, through a pair of marble doors.

Link and Zelda were astonished to see a huge circular room, filled with tables covered in sky blue cloths, chandeliers with burning blue candles, statues of famous Zora people (including Mipha), and waiters dashing across the floor, serving Zora who were currently seated. And the smells. The smells that wafted into their nostrils made their stomachs growl. Surely whatever was being served here was significantly better than what the two had eaten on the road to the Domain.

Sidon smiled, pleased with the looks on their faces. "Welcome Your Highness and my love... to our little slice of Zora heaven. Only the most noble of us are welcome here. And you two are no exception to the invite list."

He motioned for them to step in and take a seat right next to his father, who sat at the very center of the room, taking up a massive amount of space. The three swerved through the countless servers, trying not to spill anything. King Dorephan shined his huge white teeth in pleasure as Zelda took a seat to the right of him. She knew she was doing this on purpose. She had promised to Link that he could be with Sidon, and she left him to it. Link sat to the left of Dorephan, one chair away from him, and Sidon took the one closest to his father.

Link could see that Sidon was holding his hand open under the tablecloth, and he took it. He smiled at Sidon, who leaned to one side. "After this wonderful meal, please meet me in my room." He whispered, then winked. Link reddened but nodded in agreement.

There could be no finer dinner in all the land. At least that's what Link thought. He never knew that fish or crab or any seafood for that matter could be prepared in so many different and unique ways. By the time he was full to the point of bursting, a group of blue and red Zora had entered the hall carrying instruments. They played songs that were familiar to him and others he had never even heard of until now. Link was smiling the entire time until his jaw began to get sore.

The moon rose with the oncoming night. It was full this time. And as pale as can be. Clouds would occasionally block its light out, but that had no effect on those that were feasting underwater. Soon though, everyone began to head back to the surface, stuffed and satisfied. Link left his chair and trailed behind Zelda, who was leaving for the lift. They were among the last to exit.

Back on the Domain's surface the two gazed upon the moon, its beauty inspiring to the both of them. They had gone to the top of the Domain and were leaning against the railing. A fall from this height would surely be deadly.

Zelda yawned, which indicated she was tired. She had not planned to leave the next day. It had honestly been up to Link as for when they should depart. But he had not given a response yet. He had said almost nothing to Zelda during the time that they had been in Zora's Domain.

"Link." She said, still staring at the moon. "Are you... happy with him?" Link, who was standing right beside her, did not say anything right away. After a few seconds, he said, "The happiest I could ever be." Zelda forced a smile. She had once had feelings for him. But after Ganon's death, she soon turned away from that. The bitterness still lingered anyways.

"I never thought that a Zora and a Hylian could learn to love each other. Do you think you'll always be together?" Link nodded. They then remained silent for a long period of time, listening to the roar of the distant waterfalls. Eventually, Zelda piped up again. Her curiosity had finally got the best of her.

"How did it happen?" She said, pursuing this tricky topic again. "How did you learn to love him?"

Link looked around nervously. "I-I just couldn't take much more. I was afraid. For this world. And for you. And... And Sidon... cared." He sniffed a few times. "He-He picked me up and just... loved me for-for who I was. He made me feel... special."

Zelda had rarely ever heard him speak so long before. She hung on to his every word. "I see." She said quietly. She yawned again. "I think it is time we both get some rest. I'm going to that inn down below us. I've always heard good things about their beds. What about you?" Link did not say a word. "You're probably going to sleep with him, aren't you?" She chuckled and then hugged Link, who was taken off guard by this.

"Good night Link." She said, then let go of him and started down the giant staircase.

All this time, they had not even seen the figure who was going to approach them. Sidon was going to meet up with them, but when he had heard a piece of their conversation, he slid behind a pillar and listened. Oh the things that he was thinking. His mind and heart raced at what Link had said. "He made me feel special." Sidon heard that phrase in his mind several times over.

Shortly after Princess Zelda had left, Link had began to go to Sidon's room. Sidon had managed to slip away down the opposite set of stairs and was heading to his room at a brisk pace. It was not long before they were both in it.

When Link had arrived, Sidon was already there, taking off his satchel and belt. He smiled at Link's presence and walked over to him.

"Have I mentioned how wonderful you look?" Sidon said, licking his lips. Link blushed a deep scarlet and slightly nodded. Sidon knelt beside him once again and Link put a hand on his white, broad chest.

"Thank you Link." He said. "Thank you for saving our world. And not only that. But for being my lifelong friend and lover. He took Link's hand off of his chest and put it on his own face, feeling its warm pulse and even softer skin. He then put it down and kissed Link on the cheek for a second.

"Come on now!" He said rather excitedly. "Want to get in bed?" Link nodded vigorously, making Sidon laugh. "Don't get too hasty! Disarm yourself first!" Link unhooked the Hylian shield and Master sword from his back. Sidon then put his massive hands on the rim of Link's blue tunic and pulled it off, revealing Link's tan, thin build. His stomach and chest were toned so well, Sidon could not help but glare at them, making Link chuckle. He soon averted his eyes to his hair, which was as golden brown as ever. He laughed as he saw that he had the Rito feather and braids on. He took them out, set them aside and stared at Link's lower body.

When he put his hands on his belt, Link put his hands over his, getting a tad nervous. He was blushing more now, which only made Sidon laugh more. "It's alright my Link!" He said as he pulled his hands away and put them in the air. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want, okay?" Link squinted his eyes into slits, but then removed his hands from his belt, allowing Sidon to continue.

Once his belt, boots and pants were gone, Sidon looked at Link's body, only covered by his blue boxers. "You're so beautiful." He said. "Come on!" He took Link's hand and pulled him onto his own bed, which was massive for Link. The two laughed and held each other, getting under a blanket of silky white sheets.

Sidon nibbled the edge of Link's ear as he drew him closer to his body. Link could feel Sidon's muscular yet smooth and soft frame on his bare skin. Sidon wrapped one hand around his stomach and one around his butt, feeling very happy with his partner. "Good night Link." He whispered in his ear. "Tomorrow I wish to ask something of you. I finally have a ton of time to myself, now that I'm not watching the nearby roads for monsters."

Link got a little impatient. "What is it?" He said, but Sidon shushed him. "I will tell you tomorrow. Now let's sleep. I know you're very tired." He pulled Link even closer and to the other side, so that he could see his face. He kissed him intensely, rubbing Link's rear and sides. Link moaned with pleasure but was embarrassed when he could feel the bulge in his boxers touching Sidon's stomach.

Sidon laughed. "It's okay." He said softly. He slowed down and put his forehead against his boyfriend's.

"I love you... very much." Link said.

"And I love you infinitely more." Sidon whispered.

The two drifted off, wrapped in each other's arms, completely and utterly content with themselves.

A new dawn awaited Link and Sidon, ready to give them whatever they desired. Maybe.

* * *

**Good job on making it through this part. Part three is surely to come. :)**


	3. Part 3

**Hello. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

_Take his hand. Take his hand. Take his hand. _

Those three words kept repeating in his head all night long. Was it a dream? Was it a vision? Was it a nightmare? It did not matter, as Link opened his eyes, took in a deep breath of fresh oxygen, and peered at the crystal-clear morning sky. A soft breeze had struck up, making his hair blow. Looking to his left, a much larger figure was propped on its back with its arms keeping its head upright. Link smiled weakly, still wondering what his boyfriend was talking about the previous night.

Prince Sidon had wished to ask something of Link, but had not decided to tell him until the next day, which was today.

"Sidon." He whispered, nudging his head-tail. "Sidon. Wake up Sidon." Slowly, the giant Zora opened one eye and directed it to him. His white teeth were exposed when he grinned and sat up lazily. Link stretched his back and yawned deeply.

"Good morning Sidon." He said, his glossy blue eyes sparkling in the early sunlight. "Good morning my Link." Sidon replied. The two sat in silence for a bit, Link putting his arms over Sidon's massive chest. "Last night was amazing." He said, making Sidon's smile grow even wider.

They stepped out of bed, Link getting goosebumps when he set his feet into the cold water of the floor. He had no clothes except for his blue boxers. He got dressed, forgetting his boots, and saw that his lover was standing beside the doorway, waiting for him. "Come with me." Sidon said. Link took his hand and they strolled down the long hallway. They passed a window that made them exchange glances. The window where it all happened. Passing it, they entered the central plaza of the Domain.

Sidon guided Link to Mipha's fountain and then stopped. He bent down at Link's level to face him directly.

"Do you remember what I said last night?" He said. Link nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Sidon laughed. A lot. "And what did I say?" "You said that you wished to ask something of me." Link replied. "Yes. And now the time is right."

He pointed to the great bridge and at the road beyond. "My father has given me permission. I can finally leave the Domain! And I want to explore! With YOU!" He stood up and began itching with excitement. "What... What do you say Link? Will you travel the world with me? You can guide me. You've been everywhere, haven't you?"

Link had lost his train of thought. His boyfriend, the one who would love forever, wanted to see Hyrule? Was he... dreaming? Link nodded very hard and then was picked up and hugged so tightly, his breath was squeezed out from his lungs.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" Sidon yelled. "I love you Link! I love you so much!" He put him down and kissed him quickly. He was now practically jumping in place.

It took a while before he resumed his calm and collected personality. "I will go and inform the others of our departure. Come! Let's go get breakfast!" He scooped up Link again, which made him laugh all the way to Dorephan's throne room.

Princess Zelda was shocked when she heard the news. In fact, no one had really expected Sidon to just leave Zora's Domain so suddenly. King Dorephan had already been told, but the rest of his people were afraid for their Prince. What if he was killed out there? He could never come back! Sidon ignored their pleads. He was ready to taste the world. And he was going to do it with the one he loved.

It was around the early afternoon time when he and Link got ready to leave. Zelda had chosen to stay behind, since she would only get in the way if she went with them and wouldn't be safe going back to Hyrule Castle all by herself. The two stood at the edge of the great bridge, Sidon already standing on the grass of the outside world. Zelda had hooked onto Link and wouldn't let go.

"I'm going to miss you." She said softly. Link hugged her back until she finally let go and gave Sidon an assuring handshake. "Good luck out there. Please be safe. And PLEASE come back in one peace." She giggled and watched as the two trekked on.

* * *

Nearly an hour had passed. Link and Sidon were far from the Domain now, it being completely out of view. They had crossed over the river and took a road that led northwest, towards Hyrule Castle. Sidon had taken the lead and had Link direct him on a steady course through a grassy, open plain.

"Where are you going?" Link asked him. He ran up to take his hand to hold. "I do not know yet." He said. "Perhaps wherever this fine wind takes me." He chuckled, then his eyes went wide. "What is that?" He said, pointing upwards at a pine tree. He ran to it and reached up high. Alas, the tree was too tall, even for a giant.

Link saw what he was looking at. It was an acorn. "Have you never seen an acorn before?" He said. "No. But I want it. I want to collect many things that the Zora don't use." He jumped, but still didn't touch it. Of course there was one solution to this problem. Link unsheathed the Master Sword and began cutting the pine tree down. He inched away at its base, intriguing Sidon, until it gave away and landed with a resounding crack. Pine needles exploded everywhere.

"Brilliant!" Sidon exclaimed. He bent down and kissed Link on the cheek, making him redden, and ran to pick the acorn. There turned out to be even more. His bag could carry only so many though. "Marvelous!" He said, turning to Link. "Let us press on then!" He stepped back onto the dirt path taking charge of his own journey.

Under the shade of cliffs and bushes, several different kinds of mushrooms thrived in small colonies. Sidon had never seen some of these before and picked them, wanting to eat them all. He almost ate a Zapshroom, but Link had managed to slap it out of his hand before he electrocuted himself.

There were also many animals they encountered. Sidon may have been royalty, but he could not resist hunting and eating the common man's meats. Ram, fox, rabbit. He wanted them all in his belly. Link could not understand how all these simple things had amazed him, but he loved him for that.

With the late afternoon coming, they had hiked up a plateau to get a better view of the road ahead of them. Hyrule Castle could be seen, even from so far away. They sat at the very edge of the plateau, feeling the wind blow on their faces. Link had opened a pouch on his belt, which contained the Rito feather and braids. He began putting them on and saw Sidon watching him doing so. He reddened and laughed, putting the finishing touches on his sideburns. He loved feeling pretty!

"Th-Thank you for giving these to me Sidon." He said, looking at the low valley below them. "Don't mention it."

Without warning, someone said something in Link's head. _Take. His. Hand. _"What?" He said to himself. "Sorry?" Sidon said, turning his attention to him. "N-Nothing." He kept hearing that phrase. What did it mean? Obviously it wasn't apart of his dreams last night. Perhaps he could deduce it later.

The two didn't stay atop the plateau for much longer. Link did notice however that there was a large pond directly below them. It gave him an idea. "Sidon." He called. "Come here." He looked at Link with curiosity in his eyes. "Yes?" Link pointed to the pond and Sidon saw it. "Wait. I see! But... this isn't Domain water you know. You can't jump into it Link. Only I can!" Link pulled something out from his bag. The Paraglider. "Oh!" Sidon said. "Well then. I assume this is quite quicker than going around." He walked to the edge and jumped gracefully, shouting with glee.

Link did the same and caught the Paraglider in the wind. It had been a bit since he used it, and it felt great to be in the air again. He soon touched the ground with his feet, his heart racing. He trotted to the pond, stuffing the Paraglider away, to find Sidon. He was laying on his back, floating on its sky blue surface. Link held out his hand for him to take and pulled him out of the water.

"That was fun!" Sidon said. He dried off quickly, even though the sun was setting. A mist had begun to rose but they still kept walking. Eventually, they reached the edge of a forest. Its trees were dark. Some had strange markings on them. There was a shrine to the left of the woods, its color blue, meaning it had been cleared by Link long ago.

"I have never been in a forest before." Sidon said as he drew closer to it. "Shall we go?" Link nodded and followed beside him. The moon was rising and the crickets had begun to sing. This soothed Sidon greatly, since he had heard them so little in his past. They were surrounded by foliage on all sides, but a path was still visible. Occasionally, bushes would shake and a creature would come fleeing out of it. Wolves had probably been on the hunt tonight. This did not scare the two though.

The mist was growing heavier, making it even harder to see. It got so bad that Link had to light a torch to clear it away. They could not get lost due to his natural sense of direction. But the fog screwed that up when it rose.

"What is that?!" Sidon yelled. He ran off, not giving Link any second thoughts. "Sidon!" Link called. "Wait for me! Hold on!" But Sidon had gone. It was ominously quiet without his thundering footsteps. Link began to get nervous. He could hear a pack of wolves in the distance.

"S-Sidon?" He said quietly. "W-Where are you?" The wind started to blow very hard. It blew his torch out, the night now covering him in complete darkness. In the woods. With no one to ask for help. Link could not think of where Sidon could have went. He sat down and covered his head with his arms wrapped around his knees. He shivered with cold, wondering if he would make it out of here alive.

_You should have taken his hand..._

Link looked up and around, hearing the voice again. Nobody was in sight. What did it mean though? Take... his hand.

He could feel his eyes getting watery again. All the confusion was pouring out again. Perhaps being with Sidon was more complicated than he originally thought. Perhaps being with Sidon was... a mistake...

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did. If not that's okay. Goodbye for now. **


	4. Part 4

**I must forewarn you about what is to come. *Cough* *Cough* Smutty *Cough***

**Read to your heart's content please. :)**

* * *

When he opened his eyes, it was still dark outside. The wind whipped through the thick leaves of the trees. The ground was soaked with dew. Link had not moved since he was left to himself. He couldn't believe this was happening. It must be nightmare. Yes that's it! It's all fake!

But he pinched himself and felt the pain. Sighing, he stood up and realized that this WAS reality.

Link had never been in this massive forest. Come to think of it, he wasn't sure if it had a name. He clipped the Sheikah Slate from his hip. For some reason though, its map screen was blank. Was the world simply going against him nowadays? After all he'd done? He knew it was hopeless, but he called for his boyfriend, who had abandoned him without any second thoughts.

"Sidon!" He called. "Sidon! Are-Are you there?" He shivered with the oncoming cold. He had brought no coat or cloak to keep himself warm. A rustling in the bushes behind him made him jump and unsheathe the Master Sword. "Who... Who's there?" He saw red slivers of light rush up into the sky. Oh no.

"Come out! I'm not afraid to hurt you!" The bushes continued to shake. Inch by inch, Link closed in. He drew his weapon back and pushed the bushes out of the way very quickly. No one was there. The only piece of evidence was a single, green Rupee. Link picked it up and saw his reflection on its shiny surface. He sighed, seeing the Rito Feather and braids in his hair. He touched one of his sideburns, feeling himself getting all tingly inside.

Suddenly, he felt the resounding crack of a blunt object on his head. Everything went hazy after that. The last words he could hear before going unconscious was a voice that was completely unrecognizable to him, "Another one. Harder head than the fish man. We'll take care of them both though. The Yiga Clan shall not be humiliated again..."

* * *

He groaned with pain. Whatever had hit him clearly was a sturdy object. It took a moment before his vision cleared. His eyes revealed to him the sight of a massive, squarish cavern. Torches on scones lit the walls and banners that he couldn't recognize hung from the ceiling. There were several people walking about and talking. They wore strange outfits and dawned bows upon their backs.

One of them approached him. He had a brown robe and what looked like a katana equipped. "Well. My boys seem to have gotten quite the "catch" today." He laughed, plucking Prince Sidon's face fins in a harsh manner. "You're that one fellow. Prince... Seedon? Sikdon? SIDON! That's the one! I've heard about you." He stepped back and held out his hand for Sidon to shake. "The name's Yiggo. Leader of... what's left of the Yiga Clan." But he then laughed as all of his other comrades took part. Sidon could not shake his hand. He was tied to a wooden pole, with his hands tied behind him with chains.

"Get comfy friend." Yiggo said. "My boys do like fish. RIGHT?!" He turned around and eyed the others, who nodded quickly. He fastened the belt on his pants and opened his mouth to speak, but a pair of Yiga Clan members entered the cavern, holding a man in their arms.

Sidon looked up to see that the man had a sack over his head and squinted to get a closer look. "WHO'S THIS?!" Yiga yelled, making the walls quake. "Another one, my Liege." One of them said silently, so the others could not hear him speaking. "Found him outside in the forest, where the fish man was." Yiggo scratched his chin and then after a moment, a smile broke on his face. "Two for the price of one night!" He shouted with glee. "Tie him up next to that one and we'll figure what's what."

Five minutes had passed before Link opened his eyes, seeing nothing but black. Then suddenly, his vision was filled with light as the sack hood was ripped off his head. Sidon peered down and his golden eyes widened. "Link?" He whispered. But the Yiga who took the sack off his head shushed him. He left them, saying, "You just wait freaks. We'll get you both all nice and churned up." He snickered.

"Sidon." Link said hopelessly. "Why did you leave me? Why..." Sidon didn't know what to say. "I-I... I don't know. And I'm sorry my Link. I promise that once we get out of here, I'll make it up to you in any way you can think of." He smiled, making Link grin a little too. They were so close to each other, that Sidon could put his hand with Link's, even with them behind their backs.

It was funny. Link was normally not so forgiving. But something in his mind, even his very soul, told him that Sidon was special. And he definitely could think of a way to be made up for. "Sidon." He whispered. "These are Yiga Clan people. They're dangerous. They're clever." Sidon laughed to himself. "What?" Link asked. Sidon's sigh was long and drawn out for some reason.

"I... I felt for their trick." He said. "What?" Link asked again. "When I... ran off from you, it was to see something that I saw in the distance. They were yellow and curved. Like some kind of... food or something." Link couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You saw bananas!" He said, a tear of humor in his eye. "The Yiga love bananas for some reason. Have you... never seen one before?" Sidon shook his head. "Oh..."

Just as they were coming up with a plan, Yiggo showed up again, a malevolent look on his face with two massive Yiga behind him. "So. Who's first?" He said, eyeing both of them. "The fires shall roast you two well tonight. Such a shame that there aren't anymore of you." He approached Sidon with his guards and began untying his bonds.

"It's too bad." Sidon said. Yiggo looked up. "Too bad what?" "Too bad that you'll never hear my secrets. Only secrets a Zora Prince knows." Yiggo's eyes flashed with greed. "What are you talking about?" "Oh it doesn't matter now. Now that I'll be roasting over fire." Yiggo swerved around and looked him straight in the face. "Tell me. What kind of secrets?" "Treasure." "Tell. ME." "No." He growled, making saliva fling all over Sidon's face.

He got so close to him, their noses almost touched. Sidon looked to his right towards Link, who was watching him with great interest. He nodded to him and then made for action. He banged his head against Yiggo's, making him fall back into his guards and tumble to the sandy ground. He lay there on top of them, holding his hands to his face as it gushed blood. Now was the time!

Sidon yanked on the pole. It was already loosely stapled to the ground. Sidon tugged and tugged. It only took seconds to pull it out of the ground and he then fell backwards as hard as possible, making the chains snap in two. He groaned, hurt, but not hurt enough to rip Link's chains from his hands. They were so small compared to his massive body, it only took one pull.

"Can you trust me once again?" He said to Link, who was amazed at what had just happened. He nodded vigorously, making Sidon chuckle. "Then come on!" He picked him up by his torso and hauled him over his shoulders. Link was riding his back once more, seeing the world as a giant Zora did. "Be careful!" Sidon said. "And hold onto me tightly!"

Yiggo roared with fury, getting to his feet and whistling a tune that signaled for all of his minions to assemble for combat. "GET THOSE TWO!" He commanded, pointing to Link and Sidon who were nearing a set of stairs that led upwards. Near two hundred of them had took out their arms and made for them. Sidon ran so fast. His legs ached and his heart raced. Would he make it? Three of the massive Yiga were standing in his way, bracing for impact. Link took immediate action, pulled out his bow, and flung a flurry of shock arrows at them. They didn't even see them coming. Instantly, the brutes were paralyzed with electricity running through their bodies.

Sidon shoved them out of the way and made for the staircase. As they left the hideout, they could hear Yiggo cursing them.

Light penetrated through cracks in the walls. Sidon and Link must have been near the surface. One wall in particular looked fairly damaged. Sidon kicked it with his massive shin and it crumbled, the sky blinding them with golden rays of sunlight. He stepped onto the grass, seeing that they were at the edge of the forest. He continued to run, trying to get as far as possible from the Yiga Clan's anger. Eventually reaching an open plain with Hyrule Castle in the distance, Sidon set Link down from his shoulders, rubbing them from his boyfriend's weight.

"I think that we're safe." Sidon said blankly. Link nodded in agreement. "It looks to be morning." Sidon said as he looked at the sun's position in the air. "We must have been in there all night." He chuckled slightly, then crashed onto the ground and laid flat on his back, arms outstretched. "It has been an eventful one."

Link was standing, casting a shadow over Sidon's chest. He laid down too, resting his head on his boyfriend's broad pectorals. He stroked Sidon's head fins, feeling their fishy skin on his bare hand. They soon fell asleep with Sidon's arm wrapped around Link's body.

Link dreamed. He dreamed of the things he would do with Sidon soon enough. Oh the ideas he was giving himself...

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. Chapter five will be longer. Promise. :)**


End file.
